Tales of a not so Miraculous life
by MiraculousLadyBug4life
Summary: Adrien finds out Ladybug's identity but gets to embarrassed to talk to her. What could happen? Will she still have feeling for Adrien or will she give up on her 3 year crush and find a new one? Only one way to find out.
1. He knows

**_Hello this is my first fan fiction so please no hate. If there's anything wrong with it please tell me I check it out. Also if you have any ideas feel free to tell me I might even use them._**

Marinette almost jumped from her bed when she heard her alarm. She wanted to wake up early because of her date with Adrien , well actually her study date but its still a date. She put on her usual clothes after showering. She didn't feel like putting her hair in twin tails so she just left it down and brushed it. She ran downstairs and kissed her mom and dad goodbye.

Adrien was waiting for Marinette on the school steps they had planned to meet up before school started so they can get a headstart on the project. Adrien was about to go inside the school when someone called his name when he turned around he saw a really sweaty Nino running towards him.

"Hey Nino what's up?" asked Adrien

"What's Up! When I was walking here I saw your limo and I was screaming your name so you can pick me up but nooo is your car sound proof or something!?" Nino's voice practically broke as he screamed at Adrien.

"Actually now that you mention it I think it is."

"Whatever, what are you doing here this early?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for Marinette for our dat- I mean our study date yeah its not like were dating hehe, but it would be awesome if we were though , GAH , I mean-"

"Adrien turn around."

Adrien turned around to see a wide-eyed Marinette with rose colored cheeks.

"OH HEY MARINETTE! HEHE! Did you happen to hear all that?" Adrien asked as he rubbed his neck. _Nice move Agreste._ Ever since Adrien found out Marinette was Ladybug he could barely even talk to her.

Marinette just stood their. She couldn't believe he actually thought a date with her would be awesome. Though Marinette was 18 (so was Adrien) she was still acting like she was 15 again. For a second Marinette thought she was drooling. She quickly came back to her and started tapping her two index fingers together.

"Um, y-yea kinda."

All Adrien could do was stare. God she was so damn beautiful, how had he not seen it before they look exactly the same.

"Uh, Adrien hello are you there?" Marinette said as she poked the boys face. Marinette was still crushing on him but they had gotten a lot closer over the years.

The second Marinette touched him , Adrien felt like melting into a poodle of goo.

Nino quickly caught on to the fact that Adrien finally liked Marinette. _Yes finally my ship is sailing._ He thought to himself.

"Well , let's all go inside I'll call Alya later."

said Nino while pushing the two into the school.

Adrien and Marinette walked into the library

"Ok so first we have to choose which Ladybug and Chat Noir to do." said Adrien

"Oh I have some options, b-but these are just w-what I find interesting. Y-you don't have to like them you can choose which ever LadyBug and Chat No-"

"It's okay Marinette I like all of them."

He gave a sweet smile. But then Marinette gave him the cutest smile anyone could ever give him, and he swore if he could die right there he would.

"Ok so I personally think that the Modern partners are awesome." said Marinette

"You mean like the ones here."

"W-what! No I can never take that credit."

"What?"

"Oh, um nothing."

Adrien chuckled to himself as he noticed Marinette's little mistake. He rested his head on his hand and stared at her. _So perfect._

"I mean look at their outfits they seem so comfortable and at ease. Ladybug's and Chat Noir's suits must be so tight, especially with all the akuma's their battling they must be really sweaty."

Marinette groaned remembering how sticky and hot the suit was. She smacked her head with her hand wanting to never experience that again.

Adrien chuckled "And how would you know?"

"How would I know! I would know because I am- UH I AM JUST A REALLY BIG FAN OF LADYBUG THAT'S ALL!! HAHA!" Marinette shouted as she rubbed the back of her neck

Before Adrien could speak the school bell had rung

Marinette sighed of relief. _Saved by the bell._

 _ **I know I know this chapter is short but I just felt like it should be you know. Tell me if you like it and I'll try to make longer chapters.**_


	2. The New Kid

As Marinette started packing her stuff Adrien just stared at her.

"Uhh... Adrien you should get your books and hurry or we're gonna be late , and I'm pretty sure Alya and Nino are waiting for us."

"Oh yeah school, late, Alya and Nino yep got it." Adrien said as he gave a thumbs up.

As they got up Marinette's foot got stuck behind a chair's leg. Marinette braced herself as she was falling her eyes squeezed shut waiting for impact. But she only felt something soft like fabric. She had her eyes still closed scared to open them. Her hands roaming around trying to find what she was laying on top of. She felt the cloth and fund her way underneath it her hand went farther up. Marinette placed her palm down and she froze. Abs,skin,cold. She opened her eyes only to find a rose colored face.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO TOUCH YOU IT'S JUST- I JUST! I'M SORRY!! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD PLEASE PLEASE!"

All Adrien could do was stared at where she was sitting. Her butt was right on top of his stuff. Its didn't seem Marinette noticed. It was only when she followed his gaze she was about to start shouting again. But before she could Adrien started talking.

"It's fine don't worry you just tripped." Adrien calmly said as he waved his hand up and down.

 _Yea and sat on your dick._ Marinette thought.

Quickly they both got off each other and settled themselves.

"I'm still really sorry." Marinette said as she ran her hands through her hair. "Hmm... I should have brought extra scrunchies now my hair gonna be in my face all day."

"What. No you look beautiful with your hair down I couldn't stop staring you should keep it down more often. Though when you have it down I can't see your adorable fa-."

Adrien quickly placed his hands over his mouth.

"T-thanks that means a lot c-coming from you the famous A-adrien Ag-Agreste. Marinette stuttered as she slid her hair behind her ear.

Adrien pulled his hand down to his sides

"O-oh y-you're welcome.

The last bell rung. "Oh gosh we're gonna be late. Hurry c'mon." Marinette instinctively took Adrien hand and ran.

"W-woah slow down!" Adrien screeched.

"NO! I'm not going to be late this time!" Marinette shouted.

As she was just a few meters aways from the door the second she was able to reach the door handle she grabbed it twisted and practically threw Adrien in the classroom. He as pretty sure she dislocated his shoulder.

"Glad you are here with us Mr. Agreste and Ms.Dupain-cheng. Please take a seat and ask your friends for the notes." Ms.Bustier said with a slight tone of annoyance. Marinette was pretty sure she heard the teacher mumble under her breath about annoying kids.

As they went to sit Adrien turned around. "You've got some arm there Marinette. Are you going to try out for the girls football team? Oh you should try out for the volleyball team it suits you."

"Ahh thanks but nah I don't really do sports. I rather sit home in a air conditioned room working on designs."

"Ahem! Mr.Agreste and Ms.Dupain-Cheng would you like to share your conversation?" the teacher snorted.

"No ma'am." the kids said in unison as the bowed their heads.

Marinette was copying Alya's notes as she felt something slide under her fingers. It was note from Alya.

 **Where were you with Adrien? Hope you two didn't do anything naughty.**

I glared up at Alya as she wiggled her eyebrows. _Fuck you Alya. Gosh why do I even deal with you._

 **Nothing we were just in the library. And eww Alya.**

Marinette slowly slid the paper back to Alya hoping the teacher wouldn't look their way

 **Oh c'mon you know you want to do it with him.**

"ALYAAA!!" Marinette managed to be quiet enough for only Nino and Adrien to hear as she hide her face in her hands.As Adrien glanced back Alya just smirked and looked away.

Everyone's head jerked up to the door as they heard a knock. Marinette lifted he head and turned looking around the classroom. _Hmm that's weird everyones her no ones absent. Could it be a new student?_

He had brown hair and was probably the same height as Adrien. He wore a blue and white striped shirt, a black belt with blue pants,with a white pair of shoes.

Marinette was examining his face. _He isn't that bad looking. But his eyes are just so damn beautiful._ She couldn't keep her eyes off his. All she could do was stare at the aquamarine colored eyes.

"Class this is our knew student Jay Speer. Would you please sit next to Ivan." the teacher said as she pointed towards Ivan.

"Ok ma'am."

As Jay was to his seat he caught Marinette's eye and winked at her. Which made Marinette blush madly. _Wait why am I blushing! Oh my god don't tell me in falling for him I didn't even talk to him yet!_

But what Marinette didn't know was that Adrien saw the whole thing. ** _And that's is that. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Oh my god I can't believe I just said that. Gosh why am I like this. Anyway I was wondering should I post once a week twice or three times? Bye and thank you for reading this chapter I'll try to make them longer._**


	3. Misunderstanding

**_Sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday lets just say I was coming up with... new things for the story ;)_** ** _, and watching Anime at the same time. Ok Baii!_**

 _Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh OH MY GOSH! He winked at me. OMG HE WINKED AT ME! Woah. Calm down Marinette gosh you barley even know the boy._ _Ok You like Adrien not Jay Speer._

Marinette closed her eyes shut and slapped her face to get back in reality. She felt a paper slip in her hand again she cringed as she read it.

 **Girl you got it bad. Don't even know the boy and you're already drooling over him.**

 **I AM NOT IN LOVE WI-**

Marinette's pencil lead broke as she was writing. _Great_ she thought _everything is going great._

 **Ok damn don't get to mad.**

 **Sorry Alya.**

 **Its fine.**

 _D-did Marinette just blush at him. But she only blushes around me._ Adrien thought. _But he winked at her. Did that mean anything? Does he know she's Ladybug? Have they met before? What if he gets to take her away from me?! NU-UH NOT WHILE I'M AROUND. I need to find a way to make her mine, and I have just the idea._

A sly grin appeared on Adrien's face but it quickly faded as he felt Nino nudge his side and handed Adrien a paper.

 **Hey dude you okay? You had a weird smile in your face for like ten minutes.**

But before Adrien ccould write something back the bell had rung but when Nino asked if he's coming Adrien just stayed behind. Alya and Nino just shrugged and walked out the door.

"Ok class don't forget to finish the project with you partners."

As he was packing up his stuff you overheard Marinette and that new kid talking.

"Hey you're Marinette right?" the boy had asked.

"U-um yea that's my name Marinette."

 _That's weird she only stutters around me._ Adrien thought.

"Wow that's a pretty nice name. Does it mean anything? he heard

"T-thanks and y-yes my full name Marinette Dupain-Cheng actually means The one who rises to make bread. Which is pretty ironic since my parents own a bakery."

"That's so cool."

"Yea its is. Do you want to go to the bakery during lunch period. It's pretty close by. We can meet outside the school.On me of course."

"Really that's awesome!You're the best Marinette!" he shouted as he went in and hugged her.

"Oh, sorry to forward?" he blushed.

"Oh its fine." Marinette had said as she waved her hand to signal that its ok.

"Well then see ya later!"

"Yea see ya!"

As Marinette was about to leave she noticed Adrien till in his seat. _Huh. What was he still doing here?_ Marinette checked the time with still 3 minutes to get to class. _Oh I'm fine I have gym next anyways the teacher doesn't care if you're late. Oh Adrien has gym too. I should talk to him._

"Oi, hello are you there?"Marinette asked as she kept poking his nose.

"Oh um yea sorry just spaces out for a second." Adrien said as he packed the rest of his stuff.

"Well we should get to the lockers we have to go to gym remember."

"Y-yea."

"Oh yea Adrien do you want to come to my house so we can work on the project?"

"Really! I'd love to!" Adrien shouted a little but to loud.

"Ok then lets go to class."

As Marinette walked into the girls locker room she got really excited she bought this new Ladybug theme sports outfit.

When Marinette had walked out the lockers so did Adrien . But he could have swore there was a light shining down on her. She wore short black leggings that wrapped around her thighs perfectly. She also had a Ladybug patterned shirt with her name right above her chest.

 _Her chest. Woah Adrien don't think about that or else you're gonna pop a boner. Ok don't think about that either._

Adrien was about to go up to her but he heard someone shout her name. He frowned as he saw he was running to her. But before Jay could get to her Adrien had ran to get and asked her to be hishis stretch partner. He quietly gave himself a fist pump as he saw Jay walking away.

 _Yea good job taking him down!_

Soon class ended

Adrien sighed to himself as he saw Marinette walking outside with Jay.

Adrien was grabbing his bag as he saw Nino and Alya walking toward the exit. He ran after them.

"Hey guys where are you going?" he asked

"Oh hey Adrien. We were just going to the Dupain-Cheng bakery."Alya said with excitement "their cookies are to die for!"

Adrien's ears perked up at the sound of Dupain-Cheng bakery. He quickly remembered Marinette and Jay were going there. He had to find a a way to break them apart.

"Hey do you guys mind if I join you?" Adrien asked sheepishly.

"Yea sure you can come." Nino said

As they were walking they saw Jay and Marinette ahead of them. Adrien had the urge to speed up and catch up with them. But Alya already called out to Marinette who was now walking towards them with Jay.

"Hey Marinette, going to get cookies?

"Yea, oh guys you met Jay right."

"Of course we have!" Alya said with a smirk as she wiggled her eyebrows and looked at Jay and Marinette.

Marinette decided to ignore Alya as they walked into the bakery.

"Woah! This place smells amazballs!" Jay had said as he inhaled with his nose.

Marinette snickered at his choice of words.

"Amazeballs really?" she put her hands on her hips still laughing.

Jay leaned in closer barley centimeters away from Marinette's face.

"Well I'll s-"

"Hey Marinette what kind of cookies do you sell here?" Adrien had cut of Jay's sentence no way he's letting him get that close to her face.

Woah what's wrong with him? Marinette was examining his face about to ask what's wrongs but Alya said to brush it off and that he seemed tired.

Marinette's parents walked in.

"Hey honey."

"Hi Sweetie."

"Hey mama hey papa!" Marinette ran behind the counter each to give the a kid on the cheek.

"Cookies as usual?" Tom had said as he snapped and pointed his fingers at the group.

"Chocolate Chips. You know use so well." Alya giggled.

"Uh I'm going to the bathroom." Adrien said.

But before anyone could say anything he quickly ran to leave.

 _GoshGosh. I have to clean my face. That boy was so close to her._ Adrien clenched his fists. _What if she falls for him. That's gonna suck. I thought she liked me. She doesn't usually stutter around him or me now._ Adrien had remember he still had a plan to make her his. But he had to do it tonight. _Oh this is going to be fun_. Adrien thought as he wiped his face with water.

Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Jay waited patiently for the cookies and Adrien.

Jay had turned around to look at the small water fountain in the corner. Marinette right beside him. As he turned around his hand accidently hit the fountain down in the floor right on Marinette she screamed as she fell. Jay quickly running to help her up. But ended up falling right on top of her. To make matters worse Marinette's parents walked in and so did Adrien. Adrien had opened the door only to see Jay pinning her down on the floor as water dripped down on her face. But her parents were even more furious with her.

 _Oh shit._ Marinette had thought. _This is going to be bad._

 _ **D** **ONE!! I tryed to make this chapter long and I think I did pretty good. Now I'm trying to publish this before 12:00 so it still counts. Okai Baii!! :) lol its 11:59.**_


	4. Boy Drama

**_Thank you guys for all the support you don't know how much it means to me considering the fact that this is my first fan fiction. So in return I'm going to draw Jay and some other things that are going to appear later in the story._** **_Just know its going to take some time because I'm not the best drawer._**

Marinette had tried to get off of Jay but only made it worse when her hand slip on the water making her fall against him. Jay made the first move quickly getting her off him as he helped her up. Marinette first ran to her parents trying to explain everything before they got the wrong idea. Her parents seemed to understand the situation. Sabine handed them towels to dry off. But Marinette said she was just going to go up stairs and change. When she came down she was wearing a tank top and a jacket with red pants and blue sneakers. Marinette quickly ran to the group trying to see if everything was ok. When everyone was done the walked back to class. But its was dead quiet and nobody tried to say anything all you heard was Nino trying but failing at eating cookies quietly.

{After School}

Nobody but Nino and Alya tried to break the silence. Adrien went home and didn't say a word. While Jay stayed and said sorry to Marinette. Soon after everyone left she walked home alone. Hoping to rant to Tikki about what happened.

When she got home to the bakery she went upstairs to go to her room as soon as she did she opened her bag to allow her Kwami to come out.

"Well at least no one got the wrong idea." Tikki had said trying to cheer up her chosen.

"But Tikki Adrien didn't even say or do anything."

"Yea but that Jay kid seems just as nice as Adrien."

"Yea he is, but I still think I like Adrien better."

Tikki sighed. "Oh Marinette you and you boy trouble forget about them and do your homework."

"Ok Tikki."

After a few hours of homework. Marinette went to take a bath. When she was done she quickly changed into her pyjamas and grabbed her phone and started browsing it.

She was about to go to sleep when she heard a knock on the the trapdoor. She opened it not surprised to see Chat Noir since he's the only one who jumps onto her balcony.

"Oh hey Chat. What are you doing here?"

"To see my one and only Purrincess." Chat said as he climbed in.

"Yea whatever. Can't you go flirt with Ladybug. Or at least with someone who's not me."

"Meouch. Princess I'm hurt. I never knew you could be so rude.

"Bite me" said Marinette without caring to cover up the sarcasm in her tone.

"Ok"

Adrien quickly got up on all 4 and started crawling towards her.

"Ch-Chat what are you doing?"

Marinette was trying to move back until her back hit a wall.

Chat Noir crawled closer and closer till finally he started leaning in.

Marinette closed her mouth and eyes shut so he couldn't kiss her. But she felt something else somewhere else. When she open her eyes she saw Chat Noir quietly sucking her shoulder.

 _OH MY GOD CHAT NOIR IS TRYING TO GIVE ME A HICKEY!!_

But all of the sudden he sucked harder.

Adrien has been wanting to do this for some time now and make her moan but it was pretty hard since she was rarely with Adrien.

Marinette covered her mouth.

 _Oh please_ _don't make me moan, not in front of him please no, it'd be really embarrassing._

Marinette felt him suck harder as if he wanted to bruise her. She almost jumped but she was lucky enough for nothing to escape from her lips.

Adrien really wanted to hear her moan. He wanted to leave a mark on her so everyone knows that she's his, even that Jay boy. Adrien was going to fulfill his princess's wish and bite her. He felt like he was walking into heaven when he heard the sound Marinette made when he did bite her. Adrien stopped and pulled himself up from Marinette's body. He stared at her, her hand was covering her mouth and her face was red.

"Do it again." Adrien demanded

"D-do what again?"

"You know what I'm talking about , or shall I make you do it?" He asked leaning closer to her neck again.

Marinette's lips were wide open. She didn't know that she has fallen right into his trap. When she didn't say anything he quickly jerked his head to face hers. She stared at him with confusion in her eyes.

When she was about to say something Chat pushed his lips against hers. She gasped only letting Chat deepen the kiss.

Marinette just sat there wide eyed. It didn't take long for Marinette to go with the flow she wrapped her arms around Chat's neck. Chat arched her back to go deeper down her throat.

 _Candy. Cookies. Sweets._ _She tastes likes all those things at once. Is that even possible?_

But it wasn't enough for Adrien he needed more. He wrapped her hands around Marinette waist and brought her closer to his body until they were pressed against each other. Marinette moaned and he swore he would have melted right there. His fingers on the hem of her shirt as he slowly pulled it up higher and higher exposing her chest. Chat slid her bra strap down. He saw Marinette shake her head as she giggled.

"What?" Chat said in confusion as she giggled.

"That's not how you take off a bra." Marinette said as she turned around to show him.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Showing you how to take off a bra for future references."

"F-future references. As in we might be doing this again sometime."

"Only if you're a good kitty cat."

"Now put your hand here." Marinette's body felt electrified as Chat's fingers went under her bra and held the to straps.

"Ok now push forward and pull." She sighed ofa relief as she felt the bra come loose and she took it off.

"I'm going to turn around ok. Are you ready."

"Always." he replied.

Marinette sucked up her breath. She was worried Chat wouldn't like her size. But when she turned around she instantly felt Chat pick her up and pin her to the wall.

"C-chat put me down." Adrien frowned. _Yea she probably thinks I went to far because I took off her top. God I'll miss these nicely carved breast._ He kept staring at her chest.

"Yea I know its probably not the size you expected." Chat's head jerked up to her face.

"Marinette, I don't care about the size. I just care about the fact that it's yours. I get it if you want me to stop I w-"

"NO! I-I mean I don't want you to stop."

"You dont." Chat said as he titled his head. He moved his eyes to her breast and stared at her nipples. "May I?

"Y-yes you may." As soon as Chat heard her say yes. He swooped down and put his mouth on her nipple. Gently sucking on it.

Marinette had moaned screaming out Chat's name.

Chat had pulled back. Slightly smiling as he saw his saliva dripping from her nipple.

"We should stop. It's late." Chat said as he handed her her clothes and turned around so he couldn't see her.

"Chat you're such gentleman. You literally just saw them and d-did something else with them but you don't want to see me change."

"As much as I would love to do way more stuff with you. I can't its late and your parents might come. I don't think they would be happy to see you making out with a super hero."

"Yea... Hey Chat why did you...you come here?"

She saw how Chat moved closer to her once she put on her clothes.

"I only came here to..." Chat whispered as he moved her hair to see his love bite he leaned into to her ear.

"to make you mine."

Marinette blushed harder than she ever has.

"Y-you want me to be yours?"Mairnette stuttered.

"Yep." Chat said as he wrapped his hands around Marinette's waist and pulled her closer and quickly pecked her lips.

"So do you want to be mine?" Chat asked.

"Chat. I'm having a lot of boy drama right now. I mean I would love to but..." Marinette said as she sighed.

Chat's ears drooped. _Could she be talking about Jay. Probably._

"You wanna talk about it." Chat said. Though he was disappointed he couldn't have just left her there without anyone to talk to.

"Sure. Ok so we had a new student today and me and him started talking. I don't really know if I like him like that or not , and to add to that my friend Adrien he saw Jay on top of me and I'm pretty sure he got the wrong idea. I mean I've liked Adrien for sometime now. But Jay ,the new student, is so nice you know kinda like Adrien. But I still like Adrien. And then there's you and me not knowing I could be this attracted to you." Marinette rambled not noticing Chat's eyes widen.

"Y-you're attracted to me?"

"Yea why wouldn't I be. I just let you pretty much make out with me."

"Umm yea its getting late I should go."

"Oh yea." Marinette said as she walked towards the trapdoor to see Chat leave.

"Bye Chat."

"Bye Princess."

Marinette nuzzled into her pillow. Ignoring Tikki who was currently shouting in her ear

{Morning}

Marinette worked up and greeted Tikki who still seemed mad about yesterday. When

Marinette was finished getting ready she made sure her hair was down so no one would see her- well Chat's mark. She was early enough to meet up with Alya at the school steps. When Adrien and Nino came Adrien acted a little weird around her.

The group groaned as the teacher said that the air conditioner was broken As they walked into class. Less than 10 minutes into the class every one was sweating. Marinette couldn't stand the heat so she took off her jacket revealing her wearing a tank top and her very visible muscles.

"God its hot. Right Alya?

"Yep. Couldn't agree with you more. Put your hair up in a bun or ponytail."

"Yea sure." Marinette said totally forgetting the fact that her hair was down for a reason.

As Marinette pulled her hair up she looked over to Alya who was just staring at Marinette's neck with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.

"Alya close your mouth flys will go in there."

"U-uhh Marinette Is that a... a HICKEY!!!" Alya shouted for pretty much the whole class to hear.

 ** _YASS!!!! I think this chapter was long and I'm proud of it. Anyway should I make chapters this long? I think I should. Well tell me if this is good. I know I didn't really add anything between Jay and Marinette but I'm planning something... special that's gonna happen between them._**

 ** _MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- bye HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**


	5. New Superhero?

**_Please read the bottom when you finish reading the chapter._**

"U-uhh Marinette is that a... a HICKEY!!!" Alya shouted for pretty much the whole class to hear.

Marinette stared at her shoulder in horror. _Godammit Chat._ Marinette thought as she was trying to explain what it was.

"Woah Marinette you have a hickey?"

"Cool."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Can I see"

Pretty much the whole class bombarded her with questions about the red mark on her skin.

"N-no it's just a bug bite." Marinette stuttered as she tried to calm everyone down.

"EXCUSE ME! YOU ARE STILL IN MY CLASSROOM THIS IS NOT THE PLACE TO TALK ABOUT HICKEYS!!" Ms. Mendeleiev shouted clearly annoyed.

As all the kids want to sit down Adrien couldn't help slightly bounce in his chair. _THEY NOTICED MY HICKEY YAY!_

Marinette could have sworn she saw Adrien jumping her seat ignoring it she flicked her head toward the teacher to actually listen to what she was saying.

"So the... and...butterfly's...cocoon...larva."

Marinette didn't even try to pay attention as she stared off into space. _You know we haven't really got any akuma att-._ Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard someone shout "GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR!"

She rolled her eyes. _I stand corrected._

Marinette jumped up and asked the teacher to go to the bathroom and Adrien did so too. When Ladybug came out the bathroom she saw a women with her makeup running wearing wrinkled and stained designer clothes who is making everybody wear ugly cloths and when they do they get transformed into mindless people working for the women.

Before Ladybug could even throw her yoyo the women shouted.

"I AM CLOTHIER!! WEAR ALL THESE CLOTHES TO BECOME MY HENCHMEN!!" Clothier shouted as she took off her belt and used it to zap people to turn them into henchmen.

Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around the akumatized victim.

"No one wants to wear your clothes!" Ladybug said " Where is that cat!"

"Right here M'lady. Need any help?" Can't said as he bowed down.

Clothier quickly scrambled out of Ladybugs grasp. She pressed a button on her belt. Marinette's eyes widen as she saw Ladybug appear in front of her. _But h-how is that possible?_ She looked down to examine her body. _I'm not detransformed._

"L-ladybug but..." Chat said in confusion as he looked at both ladybugs.

Marinette had tried to wrap the akuma in her yoyo but hers was stopped by the akuma's yoyo. That happened continuously until Chat Noir stepped in and used his baton hit the akuma's yoyo.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as a jump rope fell in her hands. Marinette quickly tried to find and idea. She signaled Chat to distract the akuma. While the akuma was trying to fight off Chat. Marinette threw the jump rope around the akuma's waist keeping her in place.

"Chat the akuma is in the belt!" Ladybug shouted. She smiled as Chat called Cataclysm and grabbed the belt making the dark butterfly to fly out.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug threw her yoyo to catch the akuma.

"Bye Bye little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Marinette smiled as everything went back to normal. She quickly ran to the confused civilian lying on the floor. When she saw that the victim was fine she went over to Chat Noir.

"Pound It!" the pair said in unison.

"Hey La-" Chat was interrupted bye both their miraculous beeping signaling that is was time to go.

"Sorry Chat Noir I gotta go." she swung from roof to roof till she got home.

{Adrien's room}

"Plagg what do I do?!" Adrien asked.

"I don't know kid." Plagg replied with boredom in his voice.

"Should I go see Marinette? I mean she's probably mad at me for giving her a hickey. Should I give her something to make up for it?

Plagg nearly fell off the table he was sitting on. "You should give her Camembert!" Plagg shouted.

Adrien rolled his eyes."Plagg I doubt she would want Camembert."

Plagg sunk down again regaining the feel of being bored. "Hey isn't there patrol today." Plagg asked.

"Oh right! I get to see her again!" Adrien said as he jumped up off his chair.

"Plagg! Claws out!" Chat Noir jumped from Adrien's window using his staff to jump from building to building.

There she is. He saw Ladybug sitting alone at their usual spot. Her legs dangling from the edge of the roof, loose hair flowing in the wind. He wanted to surprise her so her quietly tiptoed behind her. Just as he was about to make his move. She stood up and turned around only to see a pair of green eyes. Ladybug blushed she noticed how close they were to a point where their noses were touching.

"C-CHAT! W-what are you doing here!" her voice sounded loud but quiet.

"I'm here for patrol." Chat said calmly.

"Oh yea right pa-" Ladybug was cut off by a scream that was heard just around the corner. Ladybug and Chat Noir rushes over to the direction of the scream. But when they got their everything seemed ok. It wasn't until Ladybug eyes widened. Chat stared at her in confusion he turned his head to where she was looking. It's wasn't soon till Chat Noir had the same expression Ladybug had.

When Chat looked over. He couldn't stop staring. All he saw was a guy in a blue, white, and black suit with mask on. _Could he be...nahh. But it can...nahhh_. Adrien couldn't comprehend what was a going on in his mind. But Ladybug was the first to make a move anyway.

"A-are you a super hero?" Ladybug asked as she walked her way closer to him.

"Yep and it's so nice to meet you Ladybug! I'm Bleu Jay!" the superhero shouted with excitement.

Chat then stepped in. "Yea. I get it your suit does kinda resemble a blue jay.

"Oh Chat Noir! You're even more awesome up close!" Bleu said as he pretty much jumped on to Chat Noir.

"So what's your powers? Wait let's go to the Eiffel Tower. Hope you know how to get there." Ladybug smirked as she and Chat Noir flew through the wind.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Bleu said. Though he doesn't seem like it he is a real competitive person. Bleu spread out his hands and opens the 2 fans he flapped them and he waited till he was floating in the air. He kept flapping every once in a while as if he was a butterfly. He was still a little rusty since it was just his second flying. His kwami said that after a while he would eventually get used to it. His kwami was a girl let's just say she is a sassy one. He didn't really like the fact that he had to keep a grape eating kwami in his bag all day. But what he did like was the fact that he could always get girl advice from her.

When Bleu finally got near the Eiffel Tower he wasn't really surprised to see Ladybug and Chat Noir leaning down on the railing at the observation deck. But what stunned Bleu was the fact that he never noticed Ladybugs beauty. The way her hair flew with the wind.

When he landed he walked straight toward her ignoring everything that was going on, he took her hand and kissed it.

"H-hey! What are you doing! Ladybug shouted as she quickly pulled her hand away

"Only admiring your beauty my queen."

Bleu smirked as he saw Chat Noir flinch from the corner of his eye. He turned around to Chat Noir and stared him in the eye.

"Looks like you have a rival." Bleu said as he turned around to see his 'queen' again.

"So queen wha-" He was cut off by Chat who was now holding Bleu shoulder. Chat turned him around.

"I don't care whatever tricks you have up your sleeve but I will do anything to win M'lady. Even if it means doing something none of us want to do." Chat said , his head still down he dropped his hand back to his sides. He looked up ignoring the boy in front of him and walked straight to Ladybug. He got down on one knee and held her hand as if he was going to propose.

"Ladybug I love you both sides of you no matter how much you think their both different both sides of you at beautiful, talented, and smart!"

Ladybugs eyes widened. Does that mean he knows my identity?! Marinette thought that maybe he was giving a hint but she couldn't tell.

Bleu just grabbed his fans. "Well, I'll let you guys see my powers. Talk about dramatic." he said the last part under his breath but the pair heard it.

Bleu did the basic things with his fans and he would sometimes use his tail to swipe down any opponents who were coming after him for behind.

"Ok that not bad for your second time." Ladybug said as she clapped.

"So do you have like a secret power like his cataclysm or my lucky charm?" she said as she pointed at both Chat Noir and herself.

"Ahh yes I do." he said as he nodded "Wanna see it?"

"Yes please." He leaned in closer to Ladybug and held her chin up to face him.

"My special power... is the power to seduce beautiful women." he said as he tried to kiss her lips. But Chat was quick to react and he quickly jumped in the space in between them and pushed Bleu's body off of Ladybug's.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Bleu shouted as he held his stomach.

"No reason." Chat responded showing no sympathy towards him. "Now show us your real power."

"Fine." Bleu rolled his eyes before shouting out something.

"Wings high!" Bleu shouted as he spread his hands apart wide as if he was going to give a hug. He put his hands down. But nothing really changed.

"Ok so whats the difference?" Ladybug asked as she tilted her head. "You'll see." Bleu replied. Ladybug took a step back before he could try to be slick.

 ** _Okie so I was thinking I post chapters on like Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. It usually takes one day for me to write a chapter. So yea be expecting new chapters every. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Yep I'll even put an alarm an to remind me to write and post. Oh and thank you for your support still in the works of creating Jay and Bleu's suit and kwami. You don't know what your support is doing to me like you guys are the salt to my french fries, the shoelace to my shoe, th-ok I'll stop. Ok I know this has been long but I want to shout out to Izzy, he/she (don't want to assume gender) has been very nice like I swear your always there for me even though I don't know you ,oh and saying you're proud of me brings me to tears you don't know how much that's means to me. Ok the second shout out is to FicsFromAnAnbuNin so you said that this is probably going to be long yea I think your right ,probably I'm going to write a lot or at least 20 chapters or more. Anyway thank you, be expecting a fanfic on Friday and I might post 2 stories a day so be ready for that._** **_For those who don't know Bleu is just blue in French I chose it just because bleu looks fancy._** ** _OKIE BAIIIII_**


	6. Where!

**_Oll_** ** _o! So what do you guys think about my idea. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday_** **_I will post._**

When Marinette finnaly got home it wasn't really that late. It was only around 6:00. Yea it was pretty early. So Marinette decided to finish up her homework. She rubbed her neck remembering what happened in class and hoped wouldn't happen again. But just when Marinette thought she was safe from all the questions. She heard someone kno- no banging on the door. She nearly fell over Tikki , who was eating a cookie on the floor. Marinette quickly ran to the door and opened it to meet a raging reporter in front of her.

"Ohh...Hey Alya..." Marinette nervously said catching on on why Alya is here.

"MARINETTE! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY THAT EASILY FROM ME WITH **THAT** HICKEY!" Alya shouted when Marinette.

"I told you Alya its a bug bite."

"Nu-uh I know a hickey when I see one. Nino gave me millions of them."

"Ok ok. To much information." Marinette said while she pulled Alya's hand and brought them to her room.

"Well know that you're here. Lets talk. I'm really bored." Marinette said while she packed her stuff for Alya to sit down.

"How about we talk and do homework."Alya giggled.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Alya

asked.

"Well how about... oh Jay!"

"That new kid. The one you loveee." Alya wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yea sure, the one I loveee." Marinette mocked Alya. "Anyway. What do you think of him?"

"Well Jay does kinda remind me of Adrien I mean he is pretty nice and his eyes are beautiful." Alya answered.

"That's what I thought!" Marinette exclaimed.

Alya's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID

an instantly smiled. and picked up.

"Hey Nino."

"Oh...now?"

"I'm kinda with Marinette."

"No...no...I'll just have to ask Marinette."

Alya covered the phone with ther hand.

"Hey Marinette. Do you think I can go meet up with Nino?"

"Yea, sure...hey Alya are you and Nino...dating?

Alya's eyes widened but soon after they calmed down and she smiled.

"Yea we are. I'd figured you would find out soon. We wanted to tell you and Adrien tommorw but I mean you found out." Alya said while Marinette nodded.

"Hey Nino cam we invite Mari and Adrien to your house." Alya asked.

"Ok he said its fine go get ready."

Marinette rolled her eyes of course Alya would make her decisions. She walked into the bathroom before she went in she said.

"Alright Mom."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Alya crossed her arms looking for something for Marinette to wear.

Marinette quietly peeked out the bathroom when she heard russeling she emailed as she saw Alya looking in her closet. She turned around and went to fix her self up.

"Marinette! Come out I found the perfect thing for you to wear!" Alya exclaimed.

When Marinette came out. she looked at the clothing on the bed in disgust. It was a black short dress revealing parts of her cleavage and long socks with black pair of heels.

 ** _(Here's the link of you want to see it. http/m./index.php?main_page=Womens-Lace-up-V-Neck-Short-Sleeve-T-Shirt-Clubwear-Dress-Black-g92191gclid=Cj0KEQjw0IvIBRDF0Yzq4qGE4IwBEiQATMQlMV9Oh94lFW5jNdriIdmy6mOBkPYe5WHsCeFeRV3qt3MaAskp8P8HAQ JUST COPY AND PASTE.)_**

"Alya..."

"Yes..."

"What is this?"

"The dress you're going to wear."

"Why was this in my closet?"

"Its wasnt, it was in my closet" Alya said as she pointed an index finger up.

"Don't you think it's showing to much skin? I mean its not like were going to a club."

"Yea haha." Alya tried to cover up the fact that they were going to a club.

"Please put it on for me. Alya begged as she clasped her hands together. "Come one... we'll be matching." Alya prepared to do her puppy dog eyes.

"No no not the-" she was cut off as Alya widened her eyes and stuck out her bottom lip.

"FINE! God Alya I didn't know you still had that face." Marinette said as she rubbed her temple.

"Yay!" Alya shouted as she jumped on top of Marinette. "Ok put it on and I'm comwle in to do your hair and make up."

"Woah why would I need to use makeup?"

"Uh... Nino said to look pretty so I figured he meant makeup."

"Ok fine" Marinette said as she grabbed the dress and walked into the bathroom. After a few minutes Alya couldn't wait she needed to see Marinette.

"Mari, are you done?" Alya knocked on the door.

"Yea you can come in."

Alya walked into the room the second she saw Marinette her eyes widend while Marinette smiled awkwardly.

"You look amazing! I'm sure Adrien will love it."

"But it shows so much of my..."Marinette looked down at her chest and sighed.

"Oh come one Adrien is a boy! Boys love dresses like these." Alya point at both hers and Marinette's revealing cleavage.

"Alya..."

"Come on let's do your hair and makeup."

(After getting ready)

Marinette and Alya were waiting for Nino to come pick them up at Marinette's bakery. When Nino finally came all he could do was stare at Alya.

"Hello... I'm still here too." Marinette said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh sorry Mari. Just can't keep my eyes off my beautiful girlfriend." Marinette just rolled her eyes and looked in the car.

"Where's Adrien?"

"Oh I was gonna pick him up after you guys."

Nino answered. Marinette nodded. The girls went into the car. Alya in the front next to Nino and Marinette in the back.

After a quiet ride to Adrien's house the finally made it.

"So who's gonna go." Alya asked.

Both of them dramatically turned their heads towards Marinette.

"What!"

"You know what."

"Fine I guess." Marinette walked out the car while Nino and Alya smirked at each other. Marinette pressed the button waiting for a camera to pop in her face. When it did Marinette didn't flinch since she experienced it many times.

"Umm.. Hello I'm uhhh... Adrien friend? Marinette's voice went a little to high when she said friend.

"Adrien will be coming soon." Gabriel's assistant said.

"Ok." Marinette calmly waited for Adrien, she instantly remembered what she was wearing and she got really scared. _Oh my god she just saw what I was wearing. What if she thinks I'm a bad influence. What if she thinks I'm doing something disg-._ Marinette's

thoughts were interrupted when she saw. the gate open. All she could do was stare at a wide-eyed Adrien who was currently blushing.

"O-oh hey M-Marinette."

"Hey A-adrien."

"Wow.. I mean just WOW. You look b-beautiful." Adrien couldn't stop staring at her chest. _I need to stop staring. I'll mean its not like I haven't seen them before and even did something more than just staring._ Adrien was really lucky Marinette tried to avoid contact because if she hadn't she would have seen him drooling. For a few seconds they just stood there till Adrien broke the silence.

"You look amazing. B-but don't you think it's to formal for us just going to Nino's house."

"Haha. Yea at first I didn't want to wear it but of course Alya forced me to." Marinette stammered while she rubbed the back of her neck. Marinette and Adrien pretty much jumped when they heard the car honk.

"Hurry up!" Nino shouted clearly annoyed with Marinette's and Adrien's lovey dovey stuff.

Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and pushed him into the car and she went in on the other side. Marinette stared out the window until she felt something warm against at her handhand. She looked down and saw Adrien's hand on hers. She looked up at Adrien who was a blushing mess.

"Ah. Sorry." Adrien said as he pulled his hand away from her.

"N- no its ok." Marinette grabbed his hand and interlocked them together. She held both their hands right infront of her face.

"I like it." Marinette said as she kissed the back of his hand. Marinette and Adrien were to distracted to hear the giggles in the front car. After probably 2 mins they passed Nino's house.

"Umm. Nino isn't that your house?"

"Yep.

"And aren't we going to your house?"

"Nope."

Marinette took a deep breath.

"Nino... If we are not going to your house then where are we going?"

"Well Marinette that's a good questions. Which I don't know the answer to."

"NINO! Are we lost."

"Haha. No most definently no."

"THEN WHE-"

"WearegoingtoaclubwejustdidntwantotellyoubecauseweknewyouwouldntagreebutmeandNinothoughtyoucouldfindyourselfaboyfriend " Alya said everything really fast hoping Marinette didn't hear anything. But sadly Marinette heard everything.

"What! We're going to a club! We're not even old enough!"

Alya and Nino smirked.

"We've got out ways." the pair said in unison.

 ** _DONE YES FINALLY! There's nothing really to say anymore other than you guys are the. sugar to my latte._**

 ** _OKAI BAII_**


	7. How and Who?

**_Ollo. So me posting on a Sunday ore a Saturday is probably just for fun. So anytime I post on those days the chapter would probably be shortband remember how I said I sometimes might post 2 times a day it probably would be Monday. So I'm going to start on how Bleu got his miraculous then how Adrien found out Marinette Ladybug._** **_I wanted to write how every thing happened over the weekend to on Monday we go back to the present._**

Jay was walking home thinking about Marinette. _God she's so fucking hot! I need to get her in my bed!_ Though he always seemed like good child he wasn't the best. Let's just say his dad was abusive. When Jay got home he opened the door and saw his mother.

"Hey mom." Jay walked right into his house wanting to go up to his room.

"Wait Jay a man wanted to give this to you. He left a note." Lately Jay's mom was either drunk or in the middle of a hangover. But today she seemed fine.

"Oh. Thanks." Jay walked up stairs ignoring his moms stares. When he came to to his room he fell on top of his bed and looked at the box and then note and then read it.

 **Hello Mr. Speer**

 **Please when you open this box do not tell anyone what comes out of it. Something will tell you what to do. This is for the time you helped me when I 'hurt my arm' thank you for being so nice.**

 **-Master** **Fu**

"Master Fu...?" Jay eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to remember what the note was talking about. "Oh... yea I remember him." Jay then looked at the box in his hand and stared at the design. He nearly threw the box out the window when a blue light appeared as he opened the box.

"Hello! Wow nice room you got here!" It took a while for the blue floating creature to finally look at Jays face. It had a blue white and black striped tail. With wings attached to its arms so when it spread them out you could see them. It had a little black thing on top of its head.

"Oh! Hey hotstuff!" Jay moved back while the creature kept moving towards him.

"Its either you stop moving or I just ma-" The creature was cut off by Jay.

"W-what are you!?"

"Hmph! Maybe if you stop interrupting me I can tell you!" the floaty thingy said as they crossed their arms.

"I'm a kwami. My name is Bittles. You see that watch?" The kwami pointed at the watch in the box. Jay nodded. "Wear it."

The boy instantly did with Bittles said afraid of what she could do if he didn't. He examined the watch before he put it on. It just looked like a normal watch with a black outline in the middle he couldn't really tell what it was though. So he put it on.

After learning about everything she told me the transformation words.

"Ok. So you know everything. Your transformation words are...Bittles Wings up!

"Alright I got it. Bittles Wings Up!" Jay smiled as he felt a tingling sensation on his body. He looked down at a at mirror then at his watch still around his arm. This time the watch had a glowing bird in the mirror with its tail up but it's head facing forward.

"This isn't that bad. Ok Bittles said that there's 2 fans at the sides of my hip." He grabbed them and pulled them out. Jay was already experienced with fans. Ever since his dad left and his mom's been going to clubs and bars. His mom would always bring home a fan.

"Ok so I flap them like th- WOAHHHHH!!" Jay shouted as he flew threw the air. Trying to keep his balance he twisted an turned until he found himself upside down falling.

"AHHHH! Ok calm down Bittles said to just flap." Jay quickly flapped his hands up and down. While Jay was trying to gain balance he saw a women being pinned on a wall by a man. He knew he was a super hero so her dived to save the women. But the second he landed the man dropped the bag and the women and ran. The woman screamed with tears running down her eyes. So Jay quickly helped her up and told her to call her mom and run home.

After a few minutes Jay just stood there feeling proud of himself. When he was about to go Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up.

 ** _Ok done I'm probably gonna write and post how Adrien found Ladybugs identity today so be ready for that._**


	8. Revealed?

**_I_** ** _am sorry I wanted to post this yesterday. But I went to a party fell and my big toe is really hurting. To much information? Yep, ok. So this is going to be how Adrien found out Marinette was Ladybug._**

Adrien didn't mean for him to find ladybugs identity. It just happened you know like...fate.

Marinette, Alya, and Nino had just arrived at Adrien's pool party. After a lot of begging he finally got his father to agree with a party for his birthday. He was now 18. When he had opened the door all he see was Marinette hiding her body and behind Alya holding a box tight to her chest.

"Happy Birthday Adrien! You're finally one of us!" Alya joked as she lightly punched his arm. Though Adrien was taller he was actually the youngest of the group. He looked at Marinette who was still hiding.

"Hey guys! Uh... is Marinette ok?"

"Haha. She's fine." Alya said while she turned around. Marinette and Alya were whispering until Alya stood up straight and took a deep breath. She grabbed Marinettes are and swung her to meet Adrien's face unfortunately Alya swung her to hard and pretty much threw Marinette on Adrien and the box in her arms fell. Adrien's reaction was slower but lucky Marinette was faster. She quickly placed a hand on his back to support him up and grabbed his hand and interlocked them with hers. Marinette stared down at Adrien and Adrien stared up. Both of them to distracted to know that Alya taking pictures. Adrien quickly fixed himself off of Marinette. But when he did Alya and Nino were just staring at them.

"What?" the pair said in unison. Alya just pointed at their arms. It wasn't until they looked that they found out their hands were still linked together.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh no don't be it was my fault I held your hand when you were about to fall. Sorry haha." Marinette looked at the box still laying on the floor she quickly went to pick it up to see if it was ok. "Aww man. Sorry this was for you but the wrapping ripped so I guess you can open it now." Marinette handed him the present.

"No it's fine I can wait. Why don't you guys come in?" It wasn't until Marinette steppe3s into the light that Adrein saw how beautiful she was in what she was wearing. She had big beach hat in her hand and magazines with her hair in a ponytail. Maybe she isn't going to swim. Marinette was wearing a two piece, the top piece was white with black polka dots and the bottom half was black with white dots. It was the same as Alya's just switched. Adrien saw Marinette and Alya talking while Marinette was still trying to cover her body. Adrien stepped closer to hear what they wear saying.

"But Alya! This shows to much skin!" Marinette whined.

"OH MY GOSH MARINETTE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?" Alya calmed down and took a deep breath. " Marinette you have a big chest okay, and boys like girls with big chests. Just go out there its not like you gonna get raped."

"Ok Alya. Just don't say anything about having chest anymore. It's weird." Marinette put her hands down and stood up straight.

"Now lets go swim." Alya pulled Marinette to the pool.

"Wait no, Alya I don't want to swim. I'll just stay by the edge here." Marinette said as she bent down to stick her finger in the pool. She jumped away the second she touched the water. "Ok suit your self I'm going to find Nino." Alya shrugged. Marinette just stood there looking at everyone in the water. Adrien had a bunch of burgers on a plater he held. He saw Marinette he walked over to her to ask her if she wanted something to eat. When he was close he slipped on the water and bumped something quickly gaining is balance he groaned at the burgers on the floor. He saw somethig moving in the corner of his eye when he turned around he saw Marinette glaring at him as water dripped from her hair.

"Marinette! I am s-"

"It is so on" Marinette quickly grabbed Adrien's hand and pulled him into the pool. Marinette and Adrien kept laughing while splashing water at each other. Adrien pushed the water towards her and the wave went crashing on her body. She frowned and faced Adrien with eyes not even Hawkmoth could so say no to.

"A-Adrien how could you do that?" Marinette twisted her body away from his.

"Marinette I-I didn't mean to do it like that." Adrien with his hand on Marinette's shoulder to turn her around but when he got a sight of her smirk it was to late. Marinette had splashed a bucket full of water on him. A few feet away they heard Nino and Alya snickering. Where did she even get the damn bucket!?

"Dude you are really obvilious to everything." Nino grinned. "Anyway you to wanna play Joust?" Nino said as he and Alya swam towards them and handed Marinette a pool noodle.

"Yea sure ." Adrien responded he soon went under water afterwards. It wasn't until Marinette looked down to realize what he was doing. Seconds later she was on Adrien's shoulders and laughing.

"Adrien..." she managed to say in between her giggles. Marinette not realizing she had her chest on Adrien's head. He had blushed he had blushed hard. After Alya was Nino's shoulders they all got in their positions. Adrien's hands were rubbing Marinette's thighs. I didn't know they were so soft. Adrien titled his head for it to lay on her right thigh. And so squishy too.

"Ready, Set..., SNOW!" Marinette had tricked Alya and Nino so good to a point where Nino jerked forward and back making Alya fall forward. After a few minutes of Alya complaining and whining with a few giggles from Marinette. They had finally started the game.

"Ready, Set..., GO!" Adrien ran or at least tried to but he was stopped by Marinette leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Wait for them to come towards us." Adrien nodded and felt a little worried he really didn't want to lose, not to Nino. When Alya and Nino were close Alya tried to poke Marinette in the face but she ducked her head down and used the pool noodle to jab Alya in the stomach causing her to fall over.

Adrien and Marinette cheered. After a few more rounds they finally got out the pool and God Adrien thought Marinette was beautiful with water dripping down her body and the sun shimmering down on her. Everyone's fun was interrupted by a girl probably their age.

"IF I'M NOT INVITED TO A POOL PARTY THEN THERE IS NO POOL PARTY!" Marinette had to get away, she saw a bathroom and quickly ran into it."Tikki Spots on!" But what Marinette didn't know it was a bathroom for men and women and Adrien just so happened to hear and see everything.

Ladybug climbed out the window and hoped in right next to the pool. Adrien's eyes widened. "PLAGG! Did you just see that?!"

"Uh...yea you just saw me see what happened." Plagg just continued to munch on some camembert." So are you going to transform now?" How am I going to face her now?I'll just improvise.

"Plagg Claws Out!" Chat Noir ran out the bathroom and went to see that the akumatized victim and froze half of the place.

"I AM ICEMAKER! GIVE UP NOW LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR" the akuma laughed has she froze more things.

"Oh! Can join I this cool party?" Chat crossed his arms and smiled when he saw Ladybug roll her eyes. The akuma then froze the pool.

"You didn't have to be so cold and freeze the damn pool!"

Icemaker just looked at Chat and he just looked back. Ladybug took this chance while the akuma was distracted and slowly walked behind Icemaker. But before Ladybug could grab the akuma's staff Icemaker turned around and hit Ladybug with it which caused her to hit a wall. Icemaker froze one of Ladybug's hand to the wall.

"M- LADYBUG! Are you alright?!" Adrien was about to call Ladybug Marinette but restrained himself and ran towards Ladybug and held her in his arms.

"I'm fine." When Ladybug finally gained her balance she called Lucky Charm. She just stared as a wireless hairdryer fell onto her lap. When she finally got an idea she called out to Chat Noir.

"Chat use cataclysm right there." She pointed to wear the akuma was standing. While he was doing that Ladybug used the hairdryer to melt the ice.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir had ran over to Icemaker but before she could hit him he slid in between her legs making sure to keep his hands on the platform. It had started separating leaving Icemaker to a point where she was doing a split. When she was free Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around a pole that was right above Icemaker and hang upside down looking at the akumatized victim below her.

"I'll be needing that." Ladybug had grabbed the staff and used it to help her self to land and broke it in two.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma."

"Time to de-evilize!"

"Bye bye little butterfly." Ladybug smiled as the white butter flew out from her yoyo

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

"Pound it!" Ladybug was about to go when she felt something pull her back. She turned around to see Chat Noir looking into her eyes her very...hypnotic eyes.

" I...uh...how do I say this...well...you bathroom...me?" Adrien couldn't really find the right words to use.

"Ugh...I'll just tell you later so we have more time you she would get going." As if in the both their miraculous beeped.

"Oh. Ok bye!" and with that Ladybug left leaving Chat Noir alone with his thoughts. He left and detransformed and walked out try and make sure everyone was alright. When Marinette came all he could do was stare. Adrien suggested that the party should be canceled because it was pretty late. So only Marinette, Alya, Nino and a few others stayed to clean up. After everyone and everywhere was clean and dry they all headed out. Adrien insisted on walking Marinette home since Alya and Nino were going separate places.

"Ya know your party was fun."

"It was only fun because you were there." Marinette had giggled and God he thought that her laugh would be the death of him.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you for coming." They had finally arrived at the bakery.

"Ok well bye. Walk home safely." Marinette shouted before closing the door. Adrien silently walked home back. Wow Marinette is my Ladybug.The silence was soon broken because of Adrien's crys of joy.

Hey guys sorry if there's some words misspelled in really tired so yeah.

Okay bye.


	9. Used

"What! We're going to a club! We're not even old enough!"

Alya and Nino smirked.

"We've got our ways." the pair said in unison.

"Alya you are so lucky we are in a car right now." only Alya has seen her best friend's anger. When she is mad using the word mad is an understatement.

"When we get there I am NOT drinking anything and I am not going to let anybody use me." Marinette never lost her maidenhood and she wasn't planning to.

"Marinette calm down if you're ever gonna lose your virginity it would probably be with me." Adrien had quickly clasped his hand over his mouth.

"I-Im sorry. didn't mean for you to.. umm. ya know...do... it with you. Though I would love to d-. Umm I'll stop talking!" Adrien was sure he was going to get a slap when he didn't hear Marinette say anything. He turned to look at her and all he could see was red Marinette's red face and when he says red he means red. After a long quiet ride they finally had reached the club. Marinette stayed in the back hoping to not be seen.

"Hello I believe you are...Nino and Alya." the buff man with small eyes looked at the two.

"Yep." said Nino

"Come right in." the man unlocked the chain that was stopping them to come in. When Marinette had walked in she was blinded by all kinds of lights but before anything could happen she went straight to the dance. She had loved dancing it was one of her favorite things to do besides fashion designing. At first she was dancing alone until a man came and asked to dance together this kept on happening man after man some with their hands on her hips and on her thighs but she was to happy to notice. It wasn't till she met her blue eyes met green ones, the one she would never forget. She instantly knew who it was. Adrien gently held her chin.

"I never knew you could dance so well or how beautiful you are."

"Oh um thanks. Wanna go sit down?"

"Yea sure."

Before Marinette could follow Adrien she felt another hand grab hers.

"Oh um I'm no- Jay?!" Marinette stared at his blue eyes in confusion on why he was there.

"Marinette. Oh! It is you! Hey!"

"Uh...Hi"

"Lets go sit down and talk."

"Oh.. but..." Marinette tried to look for Adrien but failed to.

"Sure! Let's go." Jay pulled Marinette to the bar where he had asked for two shots of vodka. Marinette had just stared at him. _Wow I never thought Jay would actually drink._

"Oh um I don't drink." Jay turned to her with excitement in his eyes.

"Come one just one. Or are you just a good girl that does nothing wrong and follows directions." Marinette hated being called that her friend Alya told him so.

"Ok fine but I'll drink water afterwards to hopfully stay sober. One water please." When they got their drinks Jay just drank it all in one gulp while Marinette just stared at it. _Ok you can do this. Just drink it and drink the water. Oh God this is my first time. Please say nothing bad happens._ Marinette looked up from the glass and looked at Jay, who just drank 3 more shots. _Oh man this guy is a monster._ The drink still trembling in her hand she sucked up all her courage brought the glass up to her mouth and drank it. Marinette quickly tried to grab the water but the second she touched the glass she passed out. Jay chuckled for a while then laid his elbow on the table and used his hand to support his head.

When she woke up her eyes were widened and looked sad as if she was doing puppy dog eyes.

"Hey umm Jay, before you do anything I-I want you to know that its my first time." Jay's eyes widened he never seen her act so vulnerable. He took a few seconds for what she said to soak in. After he found out what she meant he smirked. Jay had been wanting this to happen. He always wanted to hear her moan, he always wanted to be the one that makes her moan.

"Well it isn't my first time but I'm happy to be your first."Jay smiled and took her hand.

"I-I'm glad you're gonna be my first too. But please be gentle I-I won't know what to do s-so I'll be a good girl and follow your directions." Marinette looked so innocent she had her head turned away as she blushed having her hand over her chest. _One day those bonkers are gonna be mine._ Jay thought as he smiled to himself.

"Let's go. I'll take you upstairs." Still holding her hand Jay pulled her onto the stairs.

Adrien saw the two going up and quickly followed trying not to be worried. _Why is Marinette going upstairs and with the Jay guy. Why is he even here? Oh my god what if they do the do! But its Jay he's not like that. I hope. I'll just keep an eye on them just in case._ He heard Marinette giggling and turned to see Jay playing with he stomach. They kept doing that until Jay carried her bridal style and brought her into a room. Adrien tiptoed to the closed door and but his ear on it. He became furious when he heard a certain moan. _Maybe she doesn't like me at all. I mean she must be sober she said she wouldn't drink._ Adrien walked away to let Marinette enjoy herself.

Jay kissed her, and kept continuing not caring what she wanted. He had her pinned against the wall with just her underwear on. The underwear that was blocking him to make her his. He kissed her neck and went lower and lower till he got to her chest. He fondled one and furiously sucked on the other.

Adrien sadly walked downstairs and towards Alya

"Oh hey Adrien where's Marinette I hope you guys didn't do anything...dirty." Alya wiggled her eyebrows as Nino walked up to them.

"Umm...no I-I actually think she's doing it with someone else." Adrien said as her bit his lip trying not to cry.

"WHAT! B-BUT MARINETTE SHE SAID SHE WASN'T GOING TO GET DRUNK! Wait...what if she isn't drunk. Then that would mean she wants to have..." Alya stopped as soon as she heard a sniffle. Adrien held his arms lowering his head so they wouldn't see him. Nino walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know who she was with?"

"Jay, Jay Speer. The one in our class."

When Nino was about to say something Alya's face lite up.

"Guys I don't think this is something to be happy about but Marinette would not want to have ya know with Jay she wants to have it with ADRIEN. Maybe Jay found a way to make her drunk. We all know she never drank before so probably she's getting RAPED!" Alya said with to much excitement.

"Ahh sorry I'm just happy about the fact that Adrien likes her."

"What! I don't like her!" Adrien who was still red from when Alya said she would want to do it with him.

"Then why were you sad about when you thought she wanted to have sex with someone who is NOT you."

"Guys Marinette is probably getting raped right now. Instead of saying who likes her maybe we should go oh I don't know...HELLP HER!" Nino grabbed both Alya's and Adrien's hands and pulled them upstairs.

"Do you remember which room they went in?"

"Yea the one right around there." Adrien. pointed as they went near and leaned the ears on the door. They heard moans and screams, they heard Marinette shouting out

Jay. Nino quickly opened the door just risk see a naked Marinette pinned against the wall.

"This room is taken sorry." Jay said as he turned back to continue what he was doing.

"I don't fucking care if this damn room is taken! I'm taking my girl back." Adrien sprinted over to them pushed Jay of her and grabbed her arm while Alya grabbed her clothes. Adrien carried her on his back and was about to leave. For a second Adrien was flushed about the fact that she was fully naked and on his back.He never saw her other area.

"No...I don't want to leave." Marinette whined

"Yo man she's mine! She's the slut that wants to fuck me!"

Adrien slowly turned his head to face Jay.

"What...did you just call her?"

"A slut what else would she be!"

Adrien gently put her down on the bed trying not to look at the rest of her body. He walked over to Jay until their noses were touching Jay who was a little bit taller then him was looking down on Adrien.

"What are you gonna do twerp?"

"This." Adrien punched Jay's face as hard as he could. When Jay was on the floor Adrien grabbed his collar and pulled it up to his face.

"Never call that beautiful girl a slut! Never use this girl for her body. Do you know why? Because she's mine!"

Alya and Nino stood there in shock. Adrien dropped Jay on the floor and turned around and saw that Alya already put on her clothes. He quickly picked her up and put her on his back. When Marinette fell on top of him she instantly fell asleep. When Adrien was halfway out the room he looked at Jay from the corner of his eye.

"If you ever try to do anything with her. I will kill you. I don't care about my reputation I care about Marinette." and with that Adrien, Nino, and Alya walked out of the room leaving a very mad Jay.

 _Who do those guys think they are? She's not his. I can do anything I want with her. I will get her and make them pay._

After they had left the club Adrien, Alya, and Nino got into the car. Adrien had to drive because he wasn't trying to take any risks. Even though Alya and Nino were whining that they weren't drunk. Adrien had just ignored them and put Alya and Marinette in the back and Nino in the front with him. Adrien dropped Alya and Nino home and left Nino's car in the garage so he carried Marinette on his back but because Marinette's parents weren't there he had to search her body for keys he found them in a little pocket on her side. He opened the door and went up to her room and gently placed her on her bed and tucked her in. Adrien felt nervous leaving her alone so he climbed into the bed and hugged her from behind snuggling into her neck as he kissed it. He didn't care about his dad he just wanted to be with Marinette and never lose her.

 _God I'm so damn stupid. Leaving her alone like that. I could never lose her._ Adrien finally let everything go and went to sleep.

{Morning}

Marinette opened her eyes and got a massive headache. _Ugh must be a hangover. Wait up minute yesterday Jay tried to..._ Marinette looked down at her body and tilted her up happy to see she was in her room and not naked. _How did I get here though?_ She turned around for a second all she saw was black she looked up and saw Adrien Agreste in her bed. Yes the actual Adrien Agreste.

 ** _Ok that's it. Sorry I didn't post on Monday or Tuesday l met the eyes of life yes stuff happend so I might post 2 chapters on Friday._**

 ** _Okai Baiii!!!!_**


End file.
